We both want the samething Revenge
by inuluver4life
Summary: Her village she destroyed when she was only 3. She was the only one left. She was taken in by a family friend. Now 10 yrs later she has gone to find the last remaining member of her family, her uncle.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I don't not own any character but my own(Tanya), Also they may be some OOCness.

**Pairings: **Sasuke and Tanya

* * *

You were always the quiet type you never liked to talk to people after what happened to ur village at the age of 3. You saw ur village being burned, you heard the screams of the villagers and you couldn't do anything about it. Your name is Tanya, ur 13,same age as Sasuke I know cuz I found a site with his age on it you have short green hair, you have fair skin and curves in all the right places. Right now you were on your way to the hidden leaf village to find your last living relative, your uncle. He was the only other one that lived because he went to the Hidden leaf Village. You only know his name, but you know he's in the Hidden leaf village because before your village got burned down you heard your parents talk about him being a great ninja and how he could help the village fight against it's enemies. Anyway as you come to the gates you see 2 guards. "Why are you here?" Guard1 asks. "I am here to see the Third Hokage, I am of no harm to this village I just want to talk to the Third Hokage so I can find my Uncle" you says and your tail twitches Ok your a cat demon, the person your looking for is ur Uncle from your fathers side, you got the tail and cat ears from your mother because she was a cat demon, your father was a human The guards step side sensing you mean no harm and you walk in the village. You turn a corner on a street and you bump into someone. "I'm srry" You say and look up to see a man with brown hair, black eyes and the leaf headband and his forehead "It's alright" he says. "My name is Iruka" "I'm Tanya... Do you know where the Third Hokage is... I really need to speak to him" you say. "Yeah, I show you if you like" he says "Yes that would be nice thank you" you say. You both start walking down the street. "I haven't seen you around, where are you from?" Iruka asks "I come from a small village out side of the Hidden Village in the Sand" you say "Oh well where here" he says. You walk in leaving him standing there. You walk to the end of the hall and knock on the door. The door opens to reveal a little boy with black hair, a yellow shirt and goggles on his head "what do u want?" You look down at him and say nothing. You look over to the Third Hokage. He looks at you and mentions you to come in. You walk in and bow showing him respect. "Konohamaru you can go now" Konohamaru walks out and closes the door. "Why are you here child?" he asks "I am here to find my uncle, he is all that I have left after.." You hesitate before saying "After my village was burned down and everyone was killed" Your trying to keep the tears in, because your village meant everything to you, everyone was treated equally and it felt nice to know that no one would make fun of you. "And who is your uncle" he asks "His name is..." 


	2. He is her Uncle?

"His name is Hatake Kakashi last, first" you say. He looks at you and says "he and his team are training in the field (sp?), Iruka well show you the way" "That is not need Hokage, I can caught his scent he isn't far away" you say remember you're a cat demon, you have great hearing and sense of smell. You bow again and walk out. You walk out of the building and start to sniff the air for his scent. You find it and start to run to ur left. When you get to the forest you start to jump from tree to tree . You stop when you see 4 people in a field. You see Kakashi, and 3 other kids. One with pink hair, one with yellow hair and one with black hair, who you thought was kinda cute. You see 2 of them disappear after faintly hearing your uncle say something about bells and training. You see the kid with yellow hair standing in front of your uncle, pointing and shouting at him. You see you uncle pull out a book and start reading it. After the little fight between him and your uncle, in which you quietly jump in a tree behind him somewhat. You pounce on him, catching him off guard. He takes your arm and throws you towards a tree. You grab a branch and swing yourself on to it so you don't hit the tree. You jump down and stare at him. "So mother was right you are really good" You run over and hug him. He gives you a blank look. "Ah... who are you?" he asks. You look up at him. "I'm Tanya" you say letting him go and bowing "I have come with bad news Kakashi" you look at him "I tell you later when you are done here" you say and jump in a tree waiting for them to finish. After he's done train with his team, he jump's in the tree beside you. "You do look familiar" he says "who was your father?" "Tony" you say, your ear twitches and you look slightly to your left. You grab one of Kakashi's kunai; you jump down and run really fast, almost like a blur and pinn someone to a tree. You notice it's the black haired boy. You let him go sense no threat and you walk back over to the tree Kakashi is in. "Maybe we should go to my house" he says and jumps down. You pass him his kunai back and start to walk in the woods. He follows you and says "You know, you remind me of your father, the way you moved the way you did back there" he says. "I watched him train the villagers before he died" you said. You look ahead of you and see a house. Kakashi walks to the door and opens it and mentions you inside. You walk in and sit on the couch. "You say Tony died, how?" he asks. "I'll tell you..."

10 years ago

you were playing in the field not to far from the village with your friend Sam. She has curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. You and her were playing hide and go seek. You didn't know why but you had a feeling something bad was going to happen, but you pushed it aside because Sam tagged you. After about an hour of playing her mom called her in for supper, she waved and said bye and run off. You walked to the river because you had to get water for your mother to help make supper. You bent down and start to get water in the bucket when you heard a scream. You quickly turn around and see smoke coming from where your village is. You run as fast as you can and when you get to the edge of the woods you stop. To your horror you see your village being burned to the ground. You turn your head slightly to the left when you hear your mom scream. "MOMMY!" you yell. Before you can go anyway, someone stops you and tells you there's nothing you do...

Back to Present time

"I stayed with a family friend and trained in the academy (sp?), I graduate at 10, after that I came to find you Kakashi, the last remaining relative I have" you say looking put the window, trying to hold back the tears. "Wow..."he says "If you'd like you can stay here with me" he says to you. You look at him and smile slightly "I luved to uncle" Thinks: I have to live until I get my revenge. "There's a spare room upstairs at the end of the hall" he says. You nod and start to the stairs. You stop at the bottom of the stairs and turn and look at Kakashi. "Can we go shopping tomorrow? I need new clothes" You say looking at what your wearing. You're wearing a torn black oversized t-shirt and torn black hip-huggers. "Ah... sure" he said "But I have to train my team" "Can I meet them uncle?" you ask "Sure" he says "You don't have to worry uncle, I don't talk much to other people, So you can have your quiet" you say and walk upstairs. You walk to the end of the hall and walk in your room. You look around the room. The walls were a light purple, a dresser near the closet, a big window with a balcony and a vanity near the window. You lay down and stare at the ceiling, spacing out, soon you fall asleep Next Day You shift having the sun in your eyes. You slowly open your eyes and shield your eyes from the sun. You get up and walk to the bathroom (b.room) that is in your room and close the door. You start the water for the shower and get undressed and step in. You wash your hair and everything. You turn off the water and wrap a towel around your. You walk to your bedroom and put on the same clothes you wear the day before (remember you don't have any clothes). You brush you hair and walk downstairs. Your ears move hearing something. You look towards the living room (l.room) and see you uncle reading his dirty book 'Come Come Paradise'. "Why do you read that Uncle?" you say and sit beside him. "It's a good read" he says Thinks: Father was right he is kinda weird "Well that's go" he says and gets up and puts his book in his back pouch. You get up and follow him outside and take off running towards the training field (sp?). You stop in a tree and wait for Kakashi, who wasn't far behind. He jumps down to his awaiting students; well you stay in the tree and watch silently. "Alright team, we have a mission today, let's go see the Third Hokage" Kakashi says. "You coming Tanya?" he says and looks towards you. You jump down and walk over to him and nod. "What's up with you?" the boy with yellow hair says. "Naruto" says the girl with pink hair, "Be nice" she says and turns and looks at you. "Hey there, I'm Sakura, that's Narutoshe points to the boy with yellow hair and that Sasukeshe points to the one with black hair" she says. You notice she had hearts in her eyes when she looked at Sasuke. You look at them and nod. "Why don't you talk?" Naruto says. You don't say anything and start walking in the woods. "She's had a hard life Naruto, just let her be" Kakashi says and follows you.

Sasuke's POV (point of view)

All 3 of you were in the clearing waiting for Kakashi to show up. He's late as usually. You look over at Sakura and Naruto fighting over something stupid. You roll your eyes. You look around and see a shadow in a tree and then Kakashi jump out and stood in front of you. You weren't paying attention to what he said because you could still see the shadow in the tree. You hear Kakashi say "You coming Tanya?" and he looks towards the tree. You see the girl from before jump down and walk over to Kakashi and nod. Thinks: She doesn't talk much, why? . You hear Naruto say "What's up with you?" and Sakura saying his name. She introduces (sp?) you all and looks back at Tanya. She nods and walks off into the woods. You watch her from the corner of your eye and turn back to Kakashi. "She's had a hard life Naruto, just let her be" Kakashi says and follows her. You too start to follow them to go to the Third Hokage.


	3. Meeting Someone From The Past

You all reach the building the Third Hokage is in and you stop. You turn to Kakashi "Uncle could I have money to go get my clothes now" "Sure" he says and gives you some money. You thank him and walk down the street to go to the market and get something. You walk around for what to you seems like hours until you find a store that you like. You walk in and look around. You walk back to Kakashi's house. You stop at the door and remember you don't have a key. Thinks: Great, now how am I suppose to get in? You walk around to the back of the house and see that you left your bedroom window open. "Score" you say. You climb up the drain pipe and jump in the window. You walk over to the dresser and start putting the clothes you bought in the drawers. You jump back out the window and land gracefully on your feet. You walk in the woods. You always loved to take walks, just to get you mind off of the world and everything that's happened to you. As you were walking you come to a clearing. Feeling like someone is watching you, you scan the area. You see a shadow move within the trees. Waiting for whatever was going to happen, you stood there.

With The Others

You all just finished the mission, if you could call it that, more like helping out the village. "Alright guys you all can go home" Kakashi says. He disappears in the woods, walking to his house. On the way there he hears swords clashing.

Back With You

You summon your sword(it looks like Paine's form FFX2). You turn and hit a kunai with you sword, knocking it to the ground. You do a front flip missing the end of another sword. You turn your head and see him. "You!" you hiss out. "Well hello again, kitty" he says. "Don't call me that Kamari" you say (made the guy up). "Been awhile hasn't it" "Not far enough" you say, ears back dangerously. You run at him, angry sudden coming over you. He easily blocks your sword. "That the best you have..." he leans so his mouth is right be your ear "...Kitty" he says. You kick him in the stomach making him stumble back a little. You ear twitches hearing something, you turn your head and see Kakashi. When you do Kamari stabs you in the stomach. "You wish to kill me Tanya, but you get distracted easily" he says. You cough up blood and look at him. "I will kill you, you bastard" you spit at him. "No you won't Kitty not yet, you still hold on to, too many emotions, you hold your life dear to you, that is what is stopping you" he says. He pulls his sword out of your stomach and disappears. You fall it your knees, your sword disappearing as you do. Kakashi runs over and picks you up and takes you to the hospital.

You slowly open your eyes and look around at the unfamiliar room. Thinks: Where am I? you think to yourself. You glance to your side and see your Uncle reading his perverted book. Thinks: Thats right uncle come when I was fighting Kamari. If he hadnt come I may have been able to finally beat that bastard. He looks up at you hearing you shift slightly. "So your up, welcome back to the world of the living" he says and puts his book away. "How long have I been out?" you ask "About 3 weeks" he replies. Thinks: 3 weeks? Damn. You sit up and look at your Uncle. "I talked to the Hokage and asked if you were aloud to join team 7 and he said it was alright if you wanted to" Kakashi says. You nod and swing your legs over the edge of the bed. Thinks: Great now I can train and hopefully be strong enough to kill that bastard and then maybe I could live a normal life You get up and walk to the door. When you open it you are greeted by none other then.. Naruto. You hit in out of relax and look at him when he hits the ground. You kneel by him and say lowly. "Do it again and I cant grantee that you will walk away with you life" and you get up. You glance around and see Sakura looking at you weird form her chair and Sasuke leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. You turn your head and look at your uncle. He seems to get what your silently asking and nods. He gets up and walks over to you. "Okay team lets go train" and with that he disappears in a puff of smoke. As for you, you walk over to the window and jump on the windowsill. Naruto finally gets up from the hit you gave him and looks at you like your crazy. "Are you crazy thats a 30 feet drop, youll kill yourself" he says. You glance at him and smirk. Then you jump. Naruto and Sakura run over to the window and look down. You land gracefully on your feet and start walking in the woods like nothing happened. "Cats always land on their feet." Naruto turns and looks at Sasuke. "Shut up Sasuke, she jumped out a window 30 feet up after waking up from the hospital" Naruto says. "Hmph" Sasuke says and walks outside and heading to the training grounds. You arrive at the training grounds 5 minutes later. You stop in the clearing and lean on a tree. You look up to see Kakashi reading. "You made it faster then the others" he says. You look straight and say "Yes will, I have to get better and kill him for what he did to my clan." Kakashi jumps down next to you. You look to your left and see the team finally coming in to view. "Alright we'll do one on one matches the two that win will go against each other" Kakashi says. "Okay first is Sakura and Tanya." You look at Sakura. Thinks: Shes good with her chakra, but shell have to do better then that. You both walk to the center of the field, facing each other. You stare at her as you hear your uncle yell 'go'. You look at her. Thinks: a clone eh. Your ear twitches slightly. You lift your right hand and catch a Kunai in between two fingers. You turn your head and look at the tree Sakura is in after she moved. "How the hell did she do that?" Naruto asks, looking at you with wide-eyes. You flick your wrist and send the kunai back at her. You see her dodge. You watch her movements and quickly do a couple hand seals replacing yourself with a clone. You jump from tree to tree. "Her senses Naruto, she has better hearing then any of us. And as you could tell she found out were Sakura was. Its only a matter of time before Tanya makes her move and finishes the battle" Kakashi says. Thinks: She fast, shes also playing with Sakura now Sasuke thinks. You stop in a tree and watch as Sakura attacks your clone from behind. You smirk slightly. After your clone disappears, you jump down and run at her, looking like a blur. You pin her to the ground, her on her stomach, you holding her wrist with a kunai in it to her neck. "Alright Tanya, you win." You get up and hold out your hand to help her up. She looks at you for a second and accepts your hand getting up. "Wow, your good Tanya, how did you know it was a clone and not the real me?" Sakura asks. "Your scent" is all you say and walk back over to the group. "Naruto and Sasuke your both up now" Kakashi says. They nod and walk to the center of the field. "Go" Kakashi says. As theyre fighting your watching them closely. "How Tanya want to go somewhere later" Sakura asks. You ignore her. Kakashi looks at you. "Ask her a little later Sakura, shes watching the battle closely and if shes anything like her father she wont hear you till its over" he says and looks at Sakura. She nods and looks at the battle. After about 15 minutes, Sasuke is the winner. You jump in the tree behind you guys and sit down on the branch. Legs folded in front of you and hands on your lap. You tail lightly moving in the wind. You close your eyes and block out the world. Sasuke walks over to the group and looks up at you. Kakashi looks up at you as will. "Take a break Sasuke, youll need it" Kakashi says. "Im fine, lets get this over with" he says. "She wont fight you with half of your strength, thats not her". "Fine" he says and sits at the base of the tree. "Sasuke" Sakura says and walks over. "Be careful, shes good and fast, just please be careful" she says. Your ear twitches slightly, hearing movement in the woods a little ways away from you. You open your eyes and look to your left. You jump down and look over your shoulder at your group. You glance at Sasuke. "Later Sasuke, you will have your fight later" you say and walk to your right. You stop and dodge a kunai. You summon your sword and get ready. Your ears moving trying to find where the person is. Kakashi looks at you and then around the clearing. You dash to your right but stop short. You look around. Thinks: Damn it they toying with me, where are they? You look over to the group. "Shit" you say and run over. You push Kakashi out of the way as a Shuriken hits you in the shoulder. You growl lowly. Thinks: The coward. You Turn so your back is towards them and look at the clearing. "I told you kitty, you hold people to close to you and that is why you can never bet me, your feelings for this humans get in the way" you hear his voice on the wind. Thinks: So be it, I am not going to let him take another person away form me. "Farewell kitty, I will be back when the time is right" and with that he disappears. You sword disappears and you reach for the Shuriken and pull it out and drop it on the ground. "Was it him Tanya" Kakashi asks. "Him who?" Naruto asks. "It was Uncle" you reply. "HIM WHO?" Naruto asks again. Kakashi look at you. You glance at him and nod. "He is the one who destroyed her clan at the age of 3" Kakashi says. "After that I want to different villages learning different techniques, learning to use them and improve them a little along with my senses" You say and walk out of the clearing.


	4. Sakura's Hatred

"Wow" Naruto says. "So she's been training since she was 3?" he asks. "No, since she could walk" Kakashi says. "Time to go home team" and he disappears. "She's been training since she could walk, that's cool" Naruto says. "But how? She wouldn't of had her chakra under control at that point" Sakura says. You again curse yourself for forgetting to get a key from your uncle so you sit on the doorstep. You suddenly feel a slight pain in your shoulder. You look at it and see that it's bleeding. "Uncle better hurry up, so I can clean and wrap this" You turn your head and see Kakashi walking out of the woods. He looks at you and smiles under his mask. He walks over and locks the door. "Oh and here" he says and hands you a key. You smile slightly and get up. You walk in after him and walk to your room. You put the key on your dresser and walk to the bathroom. You glance in the mirror at yourself. You turn your head away from it. You've never really thought you looked good or anything, because that is what you heard after what happened to your village. You where seen as a freak, because of your hair color, tail and ears. You turn on the tap and take off your shirt, leaving your upper half in only your bra. You grab a cloth and some bandages. You start to clean your wound, when you hear knock on the door. You turn your head and look out the bathroom door and see your uncle. "Yes uncle?" you ask. He leans on the doorframe facing away from you(His back to you). "Someone at the door to see you" he says. "Be there in a minute" you say and put the cloth down. You wrap it quickly and walk to your dresser. You pull out a black muscle shirt that says 'I don't bite…… Hard' in red on the front. You pull it on and make your way downstairs. You walk over to the door and see Sakura. You look at her questionably (sp?). "I wanted to know if you wanted to go out and you know…. Hang out" she says. "Alright" you say and grab your jacket and put it on. "Be back later Uncle" you say and close the door. You both walk in the woods, side by side. "Hey Tanya, could you show me how to move as fast as you?" Sakura asks. You turn your head and look at her. "You have to learn yourself, it can't be just be taught to someone" you say and look ahead of you again. "But you pretty good with your chakra, you can do it in time" "How long did it take you to do it?' she asks. "2 months" you reply. "Wow" she says. You both can to the park. You both walk around for a little until Sakura asks "Do you like Sasuke?." You stop and look and at her. "Why?" "Because he won't like you, you know, he likes girls with long hair and well yours is short, and he likes me". You turn your head away from her and continue walking. "Good for him, I don't care what he likes about girls, I don't have time for love at the moment" you say. You walk to the lake and sit on the shore. Sakura sits beside you. "Sorry I didn't mean to be mean but he is mine" "Have him, I don't have time for it, I have to kill someone first then maybe I could love someone" you say. "You can't choice when you fall in love" Sakura says. "Wanna bet" you say. You turn your head and look in the woods. "You can come out now Sasuke" you say. He walks out and looks at you. "I believe you still owe me a fight". "Sasuke are you serious" Sakura says. You smirk and get up. "Have it your way" you say and walk to the other end of the clearing. You turn and face him. "Now don't go easy cuz I'm a girl, it will hurt my feelings." "Wasn't planning on going easy" he says. You stare at him, the wind blowing your hair slightly in the wind. In the blink of an eye you disappear from his sight. He looks around trying to find you. "It's no use Sasuke, she really fast". You jump down from a tree and stand in front of him. He runs at you. He notices that your not moving and pulls out a kunai. Meanwhile the real you is in a tree behind them. You make a hand sign and you clone explodes. You look at the dust around where they are and wait to see the result. You were not that surprised to see that Sasuke dodge in time to not get hit. You jump to another tree.'Thinks: Time to kick it up a little' You jump down and run at him. "Sasuke behind you!" Sakura yells. You jump over the kunai he throws and kick him in the head. You back flip and land on you feet. You watch as he gets up. You run at him again. You jump over him and pin him to the ground. You glare at him. 'Thinks: a clone.' You back flip dodging a kunai and a shuriken. You summon your sword and hit the kunai back at him. You see it tear his shirt before he dodges it. You turn your head and see that your uncle has come with Naruto. You hit a shuriken, with your sword before it hits you. You stare at Naruto. You do a back flip and throw your sword. "That was pointless he's not-" Sakura was hit off when she hears a scream and sees that your sword hit him in the arm, pinning him to a tree. "That's enough Tanya" Kakashi says. "You bitch" Sakura yells and runs over to Sasuke. She goes to pull out your sword but gets shocked. She turns and glares at you. You calmly walk over and do a head sign and your sword disappears. You kneel by him and take his arm. "Get off" he says and pulls his arm back. Your ears go back. You grab his arm and look at it. You wrap it with some bandages and look at him. "Now was that hard….. You should thank me, I didn't put my poison on my blade this morning, cuz you'd be dead right know" you say and get up. "Hmph" he says, he slowly gets up. "That was cool Tanya" Naruto says. "Is your sword real" he asks. Sasuke looks at you. "It is" you say simply. "But you made a hand seal and it disappeared" he says. "It is bound to me, in order to use it I have to summon it" You look at Naruto to see he's confused. You lift your shirt a little to reveal a small tattoo on your hip just above your pant line. "This is what binds it to me, a gift from father at age 2, so only I can use it, only I can touch it" you say and disappear into the woods.

You walk to a cliff and sit at the end, your legs hanging over the edge. You didn't feel like going home, you just wanted sometime alone. You wrap your tail around your waist slightly and look up at the sky. After about 5 minutes you hear something in the bushes. You sniff the air and relax, knowing who it is. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Sasuke sit down beside you. "Sorry about your arm" you say. "Doesn't hurt anymore" he says. "You know me and you aren't that different Sasuke. I heard what happened to your clan as well. We both fight for the same thing. Revenge on the person who took everything away from us." You say. "That clone you made what technique was that?" he asks. "It was called Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, or Suicidal Shadow Clone. Took me about a week to get it right. Father taught it to me when I turned 2, after that he gave me this tattoo and the sword." You see him nod. "I could show it to you sometime" He turns and looks at you. "Alright" he says. You turn your head hearing something. You see Sakura, glaring at you, walking down a path. "Get away from him, your not going to push him off, bitch" she says, walking over. You sigh and get up. "See you tomorrow Sasuke, a pleasure talking to you" you say and walk away. "Go away Sakura" he says. "But she hurt you and could've killed you" she says. "No, she wouldn't have Sakura" he says and gets up. With that he walks away. You walk around town a little, not wanting to go home at the moment. You stop at the ramen bar and see Naruto. You walk over and sit beside him. He looks at you and says "Oh hey Tanya." You gave a small wave and order a bowl of ramen. "What's up Tanya, you seem really sad" he says. "Nothing I'm not use to" you reply. You start eating and when your done pay for you meal. "Seeya Naruto" you say and walk off. You hear him muffle a 'Seeya' with a mouth full of ramen. You walk back to Kakashi's and walk to your room. You lay on the bed and look at the ceiling. You wake up the next day and change. You walk downstairs to find that Kakashi is still sleeping. You look at the clock and see it's already 10. You walk up to his room and lean on the door frame. You get an idea and walk over and kneel down by the bed. "Hey Uncle, I think someone stole your book last night" you say. You watch as he jumps up and looks around. "It was a joke Uncle now get dressed so you can go and train your team" you say. "You coming too?" he asks. You walk to the door and stop. "I guess" you say and walk outside and in the woods, taking your time. As you get closer to the field you can hear Sakura talking about you. "Come on Sakura, not like she was planning on killing him, her sword grazed his arm" Naruto says. "Whatever Naruto, you like her that's way your on her side" she says. "Bullshit, I don't need anyone on my side" You say at the edge of the clearing. "You got something to say Sakura, say it to my face not behind my back" you say and sit on a rock. You summon your sword and pull out a cloth and bottle with something in it. You glance at Sasuke to see him looking at you. You roll your eyes. You put some of the stuff from the bottle on the cloth. You set the bottle down and start to run the cloth on your blade slowly. You ear twitches as you hear Kakashi coming into the clearing. You ignore whatever your uncle is saying and continue what you are doing. "I challenge Tanya to one on one for what she did to Sasuke" Sakura says. You glance at her and say "What so I can kick your ass again, you think this time you'll actually beat me? Don't make me laugh" Sasuke smirks and Naruto laughs a little "At least I have friends and family" she says. You glare at the ground. "Sakura take that back" Kakashi says. You get up and drop the cloth. "You want to fight" You look at up her. 'Thinks: Damn if looks could kill, Sakura would be dead' Naruto thinks. "Then lets, just hope your friends jump in and save your ass before I kill it" you say. Your ears back. You waste no time and run at her, sword on your back. You drop and kick her off her feet, before she hits the ground you kick her in her side. She flies through the air and hits a tree hard. You stand where you were and glance over at her. "That all you got Sakura? I know you can do better then that." You watch as she tries to get up. She puts her arm over her ribs in pain. Then she runs at you. You simply side-step and trip her. You pull out your sword. "Tanya stop" Naruto says. You glance at him and smirk. You bring your sword down and stop it an inch form her back. "Talk about my family again, bitch and I will kill your ass" you say and kick her hard in the side. You put your sword back on your back and look at Kakashi. "Going home" you say and turn and walk away. Naruto rushes over and picks up Sakura. "Let's take her to the hospital" Kakashi says. Him and Naruto walk off. Sasuke looks at where you disappeared into the woods and follows you. "Hey Tanya" he says. You stop. "What Sasuke, if you don't mind I would like to be alone" you say. He gentle grabs your wrist. "I can't say that what she said was right, but did you really have to be so rough, she can't fight that well" he says. "If your worried about her then go to her, she seems to think your hers and she comes to attack me again, I'll hurt her worse then that" you say and pull your wrist but he won't let go "I'm not worried about her" he says. You turn your head and look at him. "Oh, sure seems like it Sasuke" "She was wrong, you do have friends, even if you don't see it, they are there" he says letting your wrist go. "Yeah whatever" you say. "Who are you worried about then?" you ask. "You" he says simply. You turn and look at him. "Why, you hardly know me, sure we both went though hell in are pasts but then doesn't mean you know me" you say. "Will you let me then?" he asks. You look in his eyes to see if maybe he's just playing with you but you see he truly means it. "Alright" you say.


End file.
